Embodiments relate to an image sensor and a method of manufacturing an image sensor. An image sensor may include a semiconductor device which may convert an optical image into an electrical signal. An image sensor may be categorized as a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor and/or a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor. A CMOS image sensor may form a photodiode and/or a MOS transistor within a unit pixel to sequentially detect electrical signals of each unit pixel in a switching scheme, implementing an image. A CMOS image sensor manufacturing process may be accompanied by a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process, which may form a multilayer including a plurality of metal lines and/or dielectric layers after forming a photodiode. However, degradation in light sensitivity may be caused due to increase in intervals from a photodiode to a color filter, for example. Also, bad pixels may be maximized due to maximized defects.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image sensor and a method of manufacturing an image sensor that may minimize an isolation etch process of a silicon bonding wafer, which may include an upper photodiode, and/or which may minimize plasma damage.